


hold me in this wild, wild world

by johnny-and-dora (sian_jpg)



Series: wild world [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, this fic is a wild ride you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian_jpg/pseuds/johnny-and-dora
Summary: "It takes every ounce of willpower he has left not to kiss her like it’s their last night on earth. Despite the odds, he refuses to kiss her like he’s saying goodbye."or, a forbidden love/royalty/fairytale au in which jake comes up with an alternative solution to amy being forced into an arranged marriage with the most boring man in the seven kingdoms.(written for the b99 summer fic exchange 2019)





	hold me in this wild, wild world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meepmorpperaltiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/gifts).



> for cara, who amongst other great prompts asked for "engagement" and "forbidden love au with a happy ending", which i completely ran away with and now you have this wild ride of fic. i hope you like it!

He’s late, as usual.

Jake’s foray into the forest for their secret meetings can usually be best described as a leisurely amble – tonight, it’s forgone for a sort of jog as he hurries along the narrow dirt path he knows like the back of his hand, ignoring his embarrassing shortness of breath and the sharp stitch in his side.

It’s strange, the light feeling in his chest – he can’t tell exactly what’s causing it. It’s probably eagerness to finally be alone with Amy after weeks of having to watch her politely but reluctantly spend most of her precious free time in the company of the most boring man in the seven kingdoms. It could be something more akin to dread at the ominous urgency of her message, evident even in Rosa’s deadpan delivery, telling him to get to their clearing as soon as he could.

Above all, he thinks it’s desire – this endless, empty yearning he’s been carrying around with him like an anchor, a powerful heavy longing to hear her melodic laughter or hold her close or even just to have anything more than an apologetic grimace and a tiny soft smile in his direction when she can be sure no-one is looking to get him through the day.

He thought it would be less painful seeing her with Teddy secure in the knowledge that she wasn’t interested – she’d spent most of their last meeting, a stolen moment behind the stables, reassuring Jake that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. It had helped, for a while, but he couldn’t help the ugly jealousy twisting his insides up in knots whenever the prince so much as respectfully shook her hand.

He quickly waves off any more invasive thoughts of Teddy and quickens his pace - whatever this light feeling is, it’s a powerful motivator, and it’s not long before he can hear the trusted babble of the brook which tells him he’s not far from their clearing.

She’s waiting for him, of course – her back is turned and it’s the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her, except he’s too busy being mesmerised by the gentle curl of her shiny dark hair, the way it elegantly cascades down her back. Amy only wears it down here, for him; a flicker of warmth starts to glow in his chest and for the first time all week he feels himself finally relax.

She’s illuminated by the hues of the golden hour, liquid dusk pouring through the trees. A soft halo of light encompasses her almost completely – it’s as if, just for a moment, the forest can appreciate how heavenly she always appears to him. If he feels a thousand times lighter here, he can’t imagine what it must be like for her – how sacred this time they can steal away together is, away from rules and responsibilities and everyone.

He’s escaping throwing away mouldy bread and blowing off work to play card games with Charles – she’s escaping a remarkable life of activism, royal politics, charity work and fancy banquets that he has to cater for. Jake still can’t quite believe after all this time that he’s somehow lucky enough to know her, let alone be with her.

Neither of them care particularly for the crown; here, with him, Amy can be truly herself. She’s pretty awesome as a princess, but as a person she is truly, absolutely radiant in every way he can think of. He clears his throat, soft with unadulterated affection – there are no facades here, no formalities, and he craves her gentle smile more than he ever has before.

The broken, pained look on her tear stained face as she turns towards him practically turns him to ice.

He’s by her side at an instant – she buries her sobs into his chest as he instinctively wraps his arms around her, panic flooding his entire body. He hurries to ask her what’s wrong - she shakes her head so violent he quickly switches to whispering soothing words of comfort, trying to guide her breathing. It only pulls her deeper into hysteria, so instead he strokes her hair and lets her cry herself out.

When she finally looks up at him, he notices two small stray braids in her hair and moves to gently brush them out, affection overpowering everything else. Her eyes are these dark, intense pools that he’d get completely lost in if she’d look at him for more than a second at a time - She moves out of his embrace only to produce some fancy embroidered silk handkerchief from a pocket and dry her tears, averting his gaze as if embarrassed of her outburst.

(He wants nothing more than to tell her that she’s the most beautiful woman in the world even when she has snot dripping from her nose, but he senses now might not be the right time.)

“S-sorry.” She hiccups, taking slow deep breaths; for the first time he notices that she’s trembling and instantly shrugs off his cloak, draping it around her without another word. It’s comically oversized; in another lifetime he would have laughed, but now it’s an effort to even speak with the fear clawing up his insides.

“Ames, what’s wrong? What happened?” She bites her lip, looking down at her clasped hands – her nails, usually pristinely manicured as per professional convention, have been bitten half to death. Something is very, very wrong.

“It’s…It’s Teddy.” She finally manages to croak, and he fears the worst, clenching his fists – something dark and angry must flicker across his face because her eyes widen and she’s quick to elaborate. “Nothing, nothing like that, he’s barely touched me the whole time he’s been here, I thought he got the message but he-“

She takes another shuddering, ragged breath, attempting to compose herself. The light feeling has vanished completely, only to be replaced with heavy, sinking dread as he fears the worst.

“He’s going to propose to me tomorrow morning.” She says, so quietly and so small he can barely hear. “And…and my parents say I have to accept. For the future of the kingdom.”

His stomach drops, and Jake just sinks.

It’s not like they weren’t expecting this – deep down, he’s been dreading since he first kissed her, fearing that this kind of happiness can’t last, knowing that they can’t sneak around for forever. As he’s fallen deeper and deeper in love with Amy, it has become harder and harder to just compartmentalise, to forget, to keep moving forward without fear of what’s in their future. To wonder, heart heavy, if they could ever have one.

He just expected it to happen so soon – in his heart, he’s always naively believed that they still had time, that they never would have to acknowledge the possibility that they might be _it_ for one another and all the terrifying consequences that might bring.

The Santiago royal family has a reputation to uphold, and Jake’s pretty sure that he doesn’t quite fit the image that they’re going for. He’s always been sure that Amy’s fairy-tale happily ever after isn’t designed to have him in it; but knowing that and having to accept that are two very different things. Expecting this doesn’t make it any less like having his heart physically ripped out of his chest.

Nothing could have prepared him for falling in love with the smartest, most determined and most caring woman he’s ever known. Nothing could have prepared him for this kind of pain, ice cold and burning, apocalyptic heartbreak crashing down all at once.

Worst of all, nothing could have ever prepared him for the overwhelming anguish of seeing the same pain reflected back on Amy’s face.

“I won’t do it. They can throw me out or lock me up, I don’t care, I won’t-“

“-Ames, we always knew this could happen-“

“So? That doesn’t make this stupid patriarchal bullshit tradition any less fucked up!” Her anger startles both him and a few nearby nesting birds – he notes a flash of regret in her eyes before her face hardens into a picture of determination.

“I love you. Not Teddy, not anyone else they can set me up with no matter how many troops they’ve commanded or banquets they’ve organised. You. I’m not going to...I could never…” Her lip trembles and he wraps her up in his arms again, desperately trying to remain calm for her sake when all he wants to do is disappear into the forest with her and never come back again.

He’s quiet, for a long time; all that surrounds them is the steady, boundless flow of the nearby stream, crickets chirping at their feet, and the muffled sound of occasional shuddering sobs, slowly petering out as the sun begins to set, revealing muted hues of pink and orange.

Rarely has he ever been rendered speechless – as they find themselves sat together on the mossy ground, resting against the oldest tree in the clearing, hands almost defiantly intertwined, he can’t even begin to vocalise all the things he wants to say. He just wants her.

“Run away with me?”

“Amy…” He tries to be gentle but he just sounds tired, somehow a thousand years older – he feels like the slightest push might crumble him into dust. She places both of her hands in his and he squeezes them on instinct, never wanting to let go.

“I’m serious. Please, I’m not going to just leave you, I can’t…” She trails off again, a fresh wave of tears threatening to consume her. It strikes fear into his heart more than anything else - he’s never seen her like this. He’s comforted her before – he’s found himself paralysed by her searching gaze many times before, but he’s never once found this kind of hollow desperation there.

She’s always calm, always composed in the face of a crisis, the poster child for what a leader should be. Her determination, her fierceness, her outright stubbornness comes as naturally to her as breathing – more than that, they’re some of the endless reasons why (despite his best efforts) he couldn’t help but fall in love with her. Water is wet, the sky is blue, and Amy never runs away from anything.

It occurs to him that, maybe for the first time, she doesn’t know what to do – she’s as lost and hopeless as he is, and that only breaks his heart further.

“I gathered up as much old jewellery and coins as I could find in my room.” Amy takes a weighty velvet pouch from her pocket, shaking it to prompt a jingle as if he needs some kind of proof. “It’s not much, but it’ll be enough to get us over the border. If we left tonight we could be halfway there before anyone even notices I’m gone.” She’s misread his silence for uncertainty, for lack of faith in her - he sighs, long and hard, forces his eyes shut as if to visualise the right words in his mind.

The truth is, he’s thought about them running away together more often than he’d like to openly admit. The prospect of a normal, simple life far away from everything keeping them apart has proved too tempting not to indulge in at least once in a while, more than ever lately since Teddy arrived and they’ve had to be more careful than ever.

He’s got nothing to lose, really – sure, he’d miss his mom, and Charles, probably Rosa, but they could send letters, maybe even visit after a few months. He could bake and Amy could write and they could have a peaceful, idyllic happily ever after they can design for themselves. The truth is, he’d be willing to give up everything he has now for Amy in a heartbeat.

He just can’t let her do the same for him.

“Amy Santiago, I would run away with you anytime, anyplace – but not today.”

“Why not?” Her brows are furrowed so severely fear strikes his heart again for an entirely different reason, but he presses on, allowing a second of regret that they’re not halfway to the border right now before it swallows him up completely.

“Ames, I love you but I can’t let you throw away your entire life just for me – I’m not worth it, I can’t ask you to leave everything behind-“

“- But I don’t care about the royalty-“

“I know, I know. I was talking about your family – your brothers, your parents, Rosa…” She softens a little at that and he takes the opportunity to take her hand and squeeze it. “It’s more than that - you’re a natural leader, Amy. You love what you do and you’re incredible at doing it. You’re too kind and good and brilliant to not do what you do, to not help everyone you can.”

He half expects her to yell at him, throw the bag in his face, storm off into the night – instead, she smiles. It’s small, desperately sad, but it’s something. She reaches up to cup his face and presses a long, languid kiss to his lips – it takes every ounce of willpower he has left not to kiss her like it’s their last night on earth. Despite the odds, he refuses to kiss her like he’s saying goodbye.

“I don’t deserve you.” She says, so softly he can barely hear. He shakes his head – it’s something he’s said to her many, many times before. She’s never once accepted it, and he’s not about to start.

“You deserve the world, Ames. And we both know you’d be terrible at a normal life. No big important galas to organise or constitutions to update? You’d be bored to death by the end of the week.” She exhales a shaky laugh and he nudges her playfully, trying to regain some sense of balance despite his entire universe being shifted off its axis.

For a brief moment, no more tears will fall, no more anger or sense of cosmic injustice seems to coarse through his veins; instead there’s only peace as she nestles into his shoulder and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. It could be minutes, hours, maybe centuries before either of them move again; he’s not sure. All he knows is that whatever time they have left together is far too short.

“So, what do we do now?”

“Watch the sunset and make out and then I’ll go get super drunk and set all the horses from Teddy’s carriage free as an epic revenge prank?” He’s only half joking. “What do you think we should do?”

“I don’t know. If I had more time, I could try and find a loophole, or organise a protest, get a petition together to abolish this stupid tradition once and for all, but…“ She presses her lips together, suddenly lost in thought. He can’t help but feel an almost cruel, blinding twist of affection at the thought of finding someone who’s willing to stage a nationwide protest just to be with him.

For the first time all evening, the tiniest spark of hope begins to flicker and glow.

He’s been thinking about their future a lot, lately; while most of his nightmares feed and grow on his fear on them being forced apart, there’s one other daydream that he’s been having more than ever. He’s had his grandmother’s ring tucked safely away for a long time now. And he’s never really believed in magic, but he thinks if there was any time and place for a tiny miracle then it would probably be here, in this clearing, with her.

He takes a deep breath.

“I…might have an idea.”

“What is it?” She sits up straight and gazes at him attentively as if she’s ready to take notes; he loves her with every fibre of his being.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, okay? Because this…you deserve to have a choice, Ames, and I don’t want you to think I’m doing this just because I don’t want you to be with him, it’s because I really want to and actually I’ve been thinking about it for a while now even though I know it’s still pretty early, that’s why I didn’t want to say-“

“Spit it out, Peralta.” She cuts his nervous ramblings short, and all the exasperated affection in her voice feels like coming home.

“Right, yeah, okay. Uh, Teddy’s proposing tomorrow morning, right?”

“Yes?”

“So…so what if I, uh, proposed first?” He can’t help the grin that slowly blossoms across his face, even as the momentum of the idea hits them both full force. “Beat him to it, y’know. Can’t marry him if you’re already engaged to someone else, right?” He laughs nervously, already feeling an obscene amount of adrenaline pumping through his body.

She’s silent, obviously stunned – a thick cloud of panic and self-doubt starts to overwhelm him and he instantly starts to backtrack. “Sorry, it’s probably a stupid idea, and like I said it’s absolutely your choice, 100%, but I really love you and-“

“Okay.” She says it slowly, all strong piercing gaze that slowly but surely turns to a warm smile and he thinks his soul might have actually left his body for a second because holy shit, _okay,_ he’s actually going to do this instead of just daydreaming about it whenever he decorates a wedding cake or practising with his grandmother’s ring in the bath.

“Okay?” He asks, surprised by the complete disbelief in his voice; in his searching gaze, he finds the first real hope he’s had all day reflected in her eyes.

“Yeah. Yes! That…that actually could work.” Colour has returned to her face for the first time all evening - her smile is as bright as the sun now, brighter and livelier and so overwhelmingly beautiful. She reigns herself in after a second, however, concern washing over her face, as calm and considerate and _Amy_ as ever.

“But…everyone would know. Are you sure you want that? I can’t ask you to give up your life either…”

“I don’t care.” He grins earnestly, then actually takes a second to think about it. “I mean…obviously, it’s going to be weird. And I know that it’s a huge change, but…” He takes her hand. “I can’t lose you. And I don’t want to sneak around anymore.”

“Neither do I.” Her eyes are crinkled with soft joy

“Okay then. Let’s, uh, get engaged!” He springs up on his feet, enthusiastically pulling her up with him with very little grace. They share a bout of half hysterical, blissful laughter as he gets down on one knee, still holding both her hands in his.

“I, uh, don’t have a ring on me.” He realises, slightly sheepish as her laugh continues to float like bubbles into the summer sunset sky.

“What would you do without me, huh?” She shakes her head, eyes still sparkling with amusement as she quickly drops his hands, digging through her velvet pouch until she finds an ornate gold ring that’s probably worth at least a full year of his salary.

He feels a second of sharp, hot embarrassment, familiar fears of inadequacy that is instantly dulled by the proud beam on her face as she places it into his palm. Of course she’s more prepared for this than he is – which sparks another idea.

“Wait…how about you do this?”

“Are you asking me to propose to you?” She raises an eyebrow, but he holds his ground.

“…Maybe.” He shrugs. “Screw stupid patriarchal bullshit tradition, right?”

The smile on her face is so wide he’s worried it might split her face in two; Jake silently vows there and then to dedicate the rest of his days to doing whatever he can to earn that smile from her.

“Definitely. Yes. Okay, um, let me think of what I want to say first.” He gives her back the ring and studies her fondly as she loses herself deep in thought – he can tell that she’s just itching for her notebook and quill to at least structure an outline first, and it just lights him up inside.

She is _so consistent_ , and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her that she doesn’t really need to say anything at all. He already knows what his answer will be.

“Okay. I’m ready.” She shrugs off his cloak and kneels down opposite him – it’s dizzying. He’s still not sure that this isn’t one big fever dream, but if there’s even the slightest chance that joy like this is real, he’s willing to take it.

“I love you.” She begins; so soft and sincere and already perfect. “I love how you’ve always seen me for me, and not who I’m supposed to be. I love how you always remind me what actually matters. I love how you’ve shown me how to have a life outside of the one that’s always been designed for me.”

She takes a steading, shaky breath; he thinks _I love you_ _I love you I love you_ over and over and over again.

“You have this incredibly kind, good, wonderful heart. You love openly and unashamedly, and I want to love you that same way for the rest of my life, if that’s okay with you.”

He laughs, and it’s shaky too; he can actually feel all the emotion welling up inside of him like it’s all physically lodged in his throat. “It definitely is.”

“Cool.” She beams through tears; this time, her eyes never once leave his. “I want you and no-one else. This has always been my choice to make, and I choose you. Will you marry me?”

He kisses her intently then, unable to hold himself back any longer; he pulls her as close as he can, spinning her around, and it’s joy, the light feeling in his chest – pure unadulterated ecstasy that seems to crackle in the air around them, overwhelming wonder that this kind of happiness can last.

“Is that a yes?” She breathes as they finally break apart, eyes still shut, foreheads still pressed together. Even the rolling waves of the ocean would part for them, now, he’s sure of it. In this moment, the seven kingdoms would crumble and fall before they could be forced apart again.

“God, yes.” He says, kissing her again; the stars are watching fondly by now, and they’ll allow this tiny miracle, give their blessing to the ring that is comically far too small for Jake’s finger and yet also somehow completely perfect. He murmurs it against her lips, then into the top of her head as they hold each other, again and again and again until the word loses all meaning altogether.

He’s late home that night, too – but the light feeling in his chest never falters.

***

She’s late. It worries him.

Only by a minute or two, not long enough to justify sounding the castle alarms or bursting dramatically into her chambers. Barely enough to even be worried, and yet still enough to get him pacing frantically up and down the corridor outside the library – Amy’s favourite spot in the entire castle.

It has the most beautiful view of the lake and the forest beyond it; amongst a maelstrom of other feelings, he has a yearning to just drop everything and run out there now. The only thing keeping him anchored to castle grounds is the deep rooted fear of Amy herself probably executing him herself if he didn’t show up to this dinner.

(She’s been planning every intricate detail of this event for weeks; all he has to do is wear this ridiculous fancy outfit and not embarrass himself in front of her entire family. Easier said than done, especially as most of said family don’t exactly approve of their engagement.)

It’s love for Amy too, of course, that’s always kept him anchored; it’s why the familiar click-clack of her heels on the old wooden floor coming ever closer elicits such a fresh breath of relief.

“Hey, you wanted to see me?” She says, or at least that’s what he thinks she’s says; when he finally lays eyes on her Jake is slightly too busy being overwhelmed at the glowing presence before him to process anything else. He realises his mouth is hanging open a few seconds too late and promptly closes it, finding a quiet delight in the unmistakable blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, wow. You look beautiful.” She does; her ballgown is an sophisticated shade of dark red that compliments her perfectly, her skirt almost creating the illusion of floating as it wafts behind her. She’s all soft, practically lit up, the epitome of poise and grace – best of all, her hair, usually formally tied back in tight, complicated braids, falls loose in perfect curls that elegantly frame her face.

She looks like an oil painting, a masterpiece flawlessly sculpted and come to life - he is the luckiest man on earth.

“Thank you.” She smiles, shyly at first, before her grin broadens to mirror his own. “You look beautiful too.”

“Thanks.” He pulls a face, tugs at the stiff, almost suffocating collar of his fancy velvet cloak. “Kinda feels like I’m playing dress up.”

The brief respite of being completely mesmerised by his fiancée is quickly over; as if she can sense his shift in mood Amy steps closer to him, placing a comforting hand over his heart which he instinctively holds close.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

He clenches his free fist, anxiety running white hot. “I feel like…it’s stupid.” He wants to run away more than ever, but her searching expression tells him she won’t let this go.

“What if I use the wrong fork?” He finally blurts, brain running wild with the conspiracy theory that this engagement dinner is really just a golden shining opportunity for Amy’s family to poke and prod at everything that’s ever made him feel not good enough for her.

She furrows her brow in confusion; he sighs, running his hand through his hair and then instantly worrying that he’s messed that up too. “What if I don’t use the fancy napkins correctly or I stain this fancy outfit or I don’t address the guests with their correct titles or-“

“- Jake –“

“- I just…don’t wanna mess this up. I don’t want your family to hate me more than they already do, and I know it doesn’t matter because the only thing that matters is what you think but…I just want to be…” He sighs again, frustration making his words dense and unusually heavy – this is a burden he’s been carrying around for a long time. “I just want to be good enough.”

“Jake.” She says again, more firmly than last time – when he forces himself to meet her gaze, there is already infinite comfort in her reassuring smile.

“You know why I’ve put so much effort into this stupid dinner?” He shakes his head. “It’s because I want to give my family the opportunity to see just how amazing you are.”

“You’re not going to mess this up – even if you do, you said it yourself. It doesn’t matter.” She pauses for emphasis, gently squeezing his hand. “Whatever happens, I’m going to be beside you the whole time. My family are going to have to accept that sooner or later, whether they approve or not.”

Her eyes glitter with familiar unshakeable determination and he feels his heart swell with gratitude. Water is wet, the sky is blue and Amy loves him. It doesn’t matter if he’s never sure of anything else again – that one certainty is more than enough to silence the doubts roaring in his chest.

“You’re amazing.” His tone is nothing but reverent; she blushes again.

“So are you. And half of my brothers already love you anyway. Manny’s practically desperate for your autograph.” They share a warm smile; for a second, he indulges in their own little bubble of happiness, letting the rest of the world fall away. He can’t wait to be married to her.

“Oh, wait.” He smacks his palm against his forehead, eyes wide. “I nearly forgot – uh, hold on a second.” He fumbles with the clasp of his cloak, undoing it to hastily reach for the ring he has safely tucked away in the breast pocket. He produces it with a theatrical flourish, and her eyes light up.

“Is that-“

“-My grandmother’s, yeah.” He grins brightly before gently slipping it on to her finger. She holds her hand up to the light to admire it properly; he’s sure it’s tiny glinting diamond barely compares to what she’s used to, but he hopes the sentimental value gives it more weight.

“I know it’s small, but-“

“It’s beautiful.” She says earnestly, quelling his fears yet again. “I love it. Thank you.” She cups his jaw and kisses him softly – the cool metal against his skin makes him smile against her lips, a twin to the ornate gold ring hanging around his neck.

“She would have really loved you.” He says, sincere; she quietly glows with pride and they share another smile, this one rudely interrupted by the chiming of the clock tower outside. Amy’s eyes widen and she gives him an apologetic grimace, groaning in frustration.

“Oh no, I have to meet with the Ambassador about those new trading routes…”

“It’s fine.” He says, then laughs when she still looks concerned, waving her off. “Go! I’ll still be here when you get back, I promise.” No matter how much he loves the forest, he has no desire to escape there now that he’s found something so much more liberating.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” She frowns, glancing at the clock again - for once his certainty refuses to waver.

“Of course I will. I’ve got you.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“See you at eight.” He salutes playfully; she rolls her eyes and kisses him quick before striding off to go save the world.

As he watches her go, no ache of longing or yearning follows - he smiles to himself before heading down to the kitchen to see what samples of tonight’s feast he can persuade Charles to give him. It’s freeing, the ring around his neck - he doesn’t need to worry about what’s in their future or when the next precious second they can steal away together will be. 

They’ve got all the time in the world.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! we're currently in the middle of a massive heatwave in the uk and a lot of europe, meaning that by the time you read this i may have melted into a puddle, so i'll make this quick. i have poured my heart and soul into this fic for the last couple weeks and it's been really fun to try something that's more out of my comfort zone! thank you again to cara for the great prompts & to the wonderful em and erica for arranging this whole crazy thing <3
> 
> also thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it, even if overdramatic angsty dialogue has proved to be the death of me over the past few weeks. come yell with me about b99 over on my tumblr, @johnny-and-dora!


End file.
